The Runaways
by PJoHoOFan
Summary: Annabeth Chase lives in an orphanage. She's lived there for the past 13 years of her life. Her only friends are boys, but when the owner of this so called 'orphanage' wants all the girls aged 10-18 to go to an all girls boarding school, what does she do? She runs away of course! Join Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Jason, Leo and Nico on the run. Rated T for swearing. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO, All rights to Rick Riordan.**

***3rd Person***

She looked up, the darkness clouding around her, until she couldn't see anything on the ground, only above.

The Moon was pale against the clouds, a light breeze flicking the leaves on the tree.

As Annabeth looked up at the moon, she heard a noise. A noise that only the sharpest ears could identify. The noise came again, footsteps, slowly creeping up towards the girls dorm room.

She sighed to herself, the guards were coming earlier today then usual.

She lightly jumped out of the tree, 10 feet down to the ground.

Even lighter then the guards, making almost no sound at all, she ran across to the room at the other side.

Climbing through the window was easy. She had always loved climbing, no matter how high. She had no fear of heights what-so-ever.

The guards had reached the end of the corridor and were slowly turning the door knob.

Her bed sheets were open, so she could quickly jump in and pretend to be asleep.

The door flung open, the guards flying caution in the wind.

As they looked around, at the 11 sleeping girls, Annabeth fiddled with her bed sheet.

The guards closed the door and retreated down the hall to the next room.

Annabeth sighed, another successful run.

***Annabeth's Pov***

I woke up with a sigh, remembering the freedom I had last night.

Other then the short runs I have each night, there is no freedom in this prison-sorry, 'orphanage' as people like to call it.

Yeah, I live in an orphanage, you might be thinking, that's not to bad or some shit like that. But it is. You've probably heard things about Orphanages, right? You probably think that life in an orphanage isn't to bad? that the people who look after the kids there are nice to us, right?

Wrong.

The carers or 'guards' as we call them, are horrible to us, they don't care about us. They only care if we die in the orphanage. Then they have to pay the government. They don't care if we die somewhere else, actually, when this kid died, they threw a party. of course we weren't invited or anything but, that's just cruel.

Let me tell you about this so called 'orphanage' this is a fence the size of a house, that's not the problem, it's an electric fence and is on all the time. so no one can escape that way. The house I live in, is a two story house with dirty red paint, that looks like its been there for 50 years.

We have 12 kids in each room, a room that only fits 12 beds and 12 draw like things. I live with 11 other girls, all around my age.

There are 3 houses altogether, a boys house-where my best friends live. Obviously there's a goals house. The last house is where the guards live, its also the biggest and comfiest out of all the houses. That's also where people come and uh, 'adopt' a kid. We haven't had an adoption for ages.

I hated it here. we were treated like shit and were miserable. My friends and I were especially miserable, as we usually broke the rules, like I used to be caught in the boys dorm, which wasn't allowed. We also didn't do what they wanted and weren't afraid of them.

But the main reason I hated it here was because I couldn't practice my powers.

But that was all about to change.

**A/N Hey people! Ok so, I know I should be writing my other stories but, this just came to my head and I had to write it! Future chapters should be longer but...anyway, Read and Review!**


	2. The Runaways Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO.**

***Annabeth's Pov***

It started out like any other day, we got woken up by the guards, got dressed, yada yada yada.

We walked to the 'dinning' hall, to eat with the boys.

I sat down at my usual table, Percy, Jason and Grover were already there.

"Are Leo and Nico still in bed?" I asked them.

"Yeah, they'll get in trouble soon." Jason said, he was the 'good boy' of the group.

Let me tell you about my little group.

Jason Grace has been here since he was 10. He's the careful, cautious one in the group. He's 14 years old, one year younger then me. He has blonde hair, and looks like a blonde superman. He doesn't know his father, he had a sister, but doesn't know what happened to her. or his mother. Jason is also, Percy and Nico's cousin on there fathers side.

Leo Valdez has been here for about a year. He's the crazy, hyped up one. He has ADHD as well, actually all of us have both ADHD and dyslexia. He's always fiddling with bits and pieces, making awesome new things. He looks like a Latino elf. Leo's also 14. He never knew his father, his mother died in a fire when he was 8. Leo has curly brown hair and firey eyes.

Grover Underwood is 15, my age. He's the nature freak in the group. He is also a vegetarian. He came when he was 12. His father went to ... To protest about nature, there he got shot. Grover's mother went into a state of depression, and it killed her. Grover has warm brown eyes and brown hair.

Nico Di'Angelo is the emo of the group. Although he always says he isn't, he is. Nico's mother died in a car accident, along with his sister, Bianca Di'Angelo. He was 10 at the time. Now he's 15. Nico is also Percy and Jason's cousin, on there fathers side. Nico has pale skin and black eyes and hair.

My Best friend, Percy Jackson, has been here since he was 4 years old. We've been best friends ever since we met. He's also 15. Percy has sea green eyes and black hair. He used to be a total dork. But now he's fit and well muscled. Percy never knew his father. His mother was killed unintentionally by a man running away from the police. Ever since then, he hated the police.

As for me, well, I've been here since I was 2, I remember nothing about my past, or who my parents are. The 'orphanage' doesn't know either, I know that cuz I checked the office for papers on me once. I have long blonde curls that go half way down my back. I have grey eyes. I have a slim figure and am the only girl in an all boys group. My name is Annabeth Chase.

Leo and Nico stumble into the room. No one turns to look at them, as this is a daily occurrence.

"Hey" I said.

They both groaned.

"It's to early to be up Annie" Nico said.

I immediately glared at him. I hated that name.

He just smiled.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Leo asked.

"Sleep" Nico said.

We rolled our eyes at him and ignored him.

"Come on, let's go, I'm bored." I said.

I grabbed Percy and Nico's arm and dragged them outside to our tree.

We sat at our tree and started talking about random things.

Out of nowhere, a black car pulled up at the 'orphanage'.

It was the owners car, the guy sometimes came to visit.

The owners name is Mr Dare, he has a daughter our age, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I've never bothered to say hi, or acknowledge that she was even there.

I envied her, I don't remember ever having been outside, in the real world. I hated this shit hole. At least I had my friends.

Nico and Leo were fighting over which was better, Tacos or burgers. Nico thought burgers were better, but Leo was certain that Tacos were.  
Grover and Jason were talking about sky pollution. As Jason was obsessed with the sky.

Percy was gazing longingly at the ocean, which was right next to this so called 'orphanage'.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" I said.

"Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"Wanna sneak out tonight? After guards check?"

He smiled.

His eyes glowed with happiness "YES!"

The others turned to us.

"What?" Jason asked.

"We're going swimming after guards tonight, u guys in?"

"Definitely" Grover said.

Jason and Nico nodded.

Leo was bouncing up and down like the hypo kid he is.

"I'm talking it your in, Leo?"

He nodded his head, really fast.

The lunch bell wrung.

"Come on guys, lets go." I said.

**A/N Thanks for reading people!**  
**R & R**


	3. The Runaways Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO**

***Percy Pov***

She was SO beautiful. Just like the ocean.

She had been my Best Friend ever since I got here, 11 years ago.

I only stated getting a crush on her when I was 12.

She has the prettiest princess curls. The deep intimidating eyes, that looks like she's calculating the best way to take me down in a fight.

I guess you can already work out who it is.

Annabeth Chase, my Wise Girl.

We made those nick names up when we were 9.

The others have nick names as well.

Nico- Death Breath

Grover-Goat Boy

Leo- Repair Boy

Jason- Sparky

Annabeth- Wise Girl

Me- Seaweed Brain

You may be wondering how we got them.

Nico is an emo, as much as may dene it, he is. Nic's is into death and that sort of emo stuff. That's how he got his nickname.

A long time ago, we were actually allowed to go to a petting zoo. When we got to the goats, Grover saw that they were in such poor condition, so he had an idea to release them. He asked us to help him. In the end, the goats are who knows where and we're not allowed outside the fenced off area. So, since it was his idea, Goat Boy stuck.

Leo loves mechanical sort of things. He will fix literately anything. He will also make anything. Let's say Leo has helped us in the past, with his skills. It has also gotten him into A LOT of trouble in the past. Hence the name Repair Boy.

Jason, the stupid idiot, who, is supposed to be the mature, level headed one. Stuck his bloody finger in an electric socket. He shall forever be known as Sparky.

Annabeth is SO smart, she can outsmart anyone and everyone. Despite her ADHD and Dyslexia, Annabeth can actually read and write really well. Of course no one outside our little group of awesome misfits, knows about it. Also, I couldn't think of a better name for her, so Wise Girl it is.

My name can be explained simply, I love water and am pretty slow at looking at the big picture. So, Annabeth decided to always remind me if that fact and nicknamed me Seaweed Brain.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

At the end of lunch, all of the girls were called for a 'meeting' for some reason.

Annabeth groaned when she heard the news.

"Good luck Wise Girl" I told her.

"Hope you make it out alive" Nico told her, she punched him in the arm.

"Have fun" Leo said, he got punched as well.

"Just remember we're swimming later, so think of that, Annabeth" Grover said.

"Good Luck" Jason said.

She walked towards the 'meeting' room.

**ΩΩΩΩΩ**

Something was wrong. I sensed it as soon as Annabeth set foot outside the building.

I looked around at the others. I knew, by their expression, that they knew to.

Something big had happened inside that room. Something, I knew would change everything.

Annabeth walked up to us, putting a brave face on. To anyone else, she would look normal. But we knew her better.

"What's wrong? What happened? Annabeth!" I said.

She just stood there, shacking, silent tears started dripping down her face. I stood up quickly and hugged her. She collapsed, if I hadn't been holding her, she would've fell.

I have never ever seen Annabeth cry. Not when she broke her arm, or when she sprained her ankle.

But here she was, crying in my arms.

I carefully put her down and sat her in my lap.

"Annabeth? Can you tell us what's wrong?" Jason asked her.

" have to to to go to a a all girls bor boarding sch school in in a a week." She stuttered.

**ΩΩΩΩΩ**

**A/N Hey people so, I hoped you liked that chapter. Sorry I haven't mentioned her powers yet. Sorry, what they actually are. Lets just say, all will be revealed soon.**  
**R&R**


	4. The Runaways Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I am a girl and am not Rick Riordan.**

***Annabeth's Pov ***

I was annoyed. I hated these 'girl meetings'. They were stupid. They were for girls 10-16 years. They supposedly 'bonded' us. Or something stupid like that.

I walked into the room and saw Rachel Dare sitting on a chair, at the front next to the owner of this place. She was with one of the head guards, miss dumbass, as the boys and I call her.

When all the girls were there, Dumbass introduced the owner and Rachel. I didn't listen to that part. Gods of Olympus, I've been here for 13 years!

You may be wondering why I said Gods of Olympus, right? Well, as well as a nerd in disguise, I'm a mythology freak. The one thing I'm certain of from my past, is that I'm at least part Greek. I know for certain that my friends are half Greek as well.

The owner stood up.

"I'll just cut to the chase, your all going to an all girls boarding school." He said.

I froze.

All my friends were boys. Girls either hated me or thought I was weird and didn't come close. I was perfectly fine with that. I had Percy, Jason, Grover, Leo and Nico. I was happy. who needed more friends?

I couldn't stay here. Not when I would be sent away from them. They were my family, I'd never had one. But to me that hadn't ever mattered, as long as I had them. Even if they were nuts (Leo) or pretended they weren't emo (Nico) or- you get the idea.

I made up my mind. I was leaving. Leaving this wretched place and never coming back. ever.

I knew the world was a horrible place, with lots of danger at every turn. Leo had told me of his adventures and so had everyone else, san Percy, as he has been with me for like, 12 years.

I wonder what would become of them. Would they do any Epic pranks? Would they get in trouble constantly? Would they continue going to the beach at midnight? More importantly, would they let me go?

I mean, I know for a fact, that they would miss me. I mean, we know almost all each others Secrets and ideas and plans and stuff.

I decided, that I'd leave tonight. I'd announce it to them at the beach, as they would probably yell at me, and then we'd all get caught.

I walked out of the room, towards them.

I knew my posture was different, like something had changed about me. I tried to look the same, so I wouldn't break down in front of everyone.

"What's wrong? What happened? Annabeth!" Percy asked me.

I just stood there, shacking, silent tears started dripping down my face. Percy stood up and hugged me. I collapsed, if Percy hadn't been holding me, I would've fell.

They were all shocked, I mean they've never seen me cry, and some pretty painful things have happened to me. like I broke me arm, sprained my ankle and the guards used to tease me about my parents.

And here I was, crying in my best friends arms.

Percy carefully put me down and sat me in his lap.

"Annabeth? Can you tell us what's wrong?" Jason asked me.

I took a deep breath.

" have to to to go to a a all girls bor boarding sch school in in a a week." I stuttered.

Then, all Hades brook loose.

**A/N **

** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
